miettes_oc_mumbo_jumbofandomcom-20200213-history
Marisol's Perspective
When Marisol Cereza Calkins was first born into the world, she has opened her book on her own life story and has started writing in it. But as a baby, she still has to put up with 6 year old Vera, the stubborn diva of the family, and her new family's jam packed schedule full of fun. This is Marisol's life. Characters *Marisol Cereza Calkins: Marisol is a curious, affectionate and warmhearted pookie. Despite only being newborn she is a quick learner and can pick up skills faster than the average baby. As she grows older she takes an interest in sports and artistry. *Vera Lorraine Calkins: Florine is concieted and unmannerly. She is very much spoiled, and Marisol, Lyle, Delphine and Moon are her punching bags. Vera never seems to think before she asks, but deep down in that cold, hard shell, there is a kind and affectionate Vera that her family doesn't know about. Vera takes an interest in cosmetics and designing. *Lyle Fausto Calkins: Lyle is cheery and athletic. Despite being only four years old he is already excelling in junior gymnastics and takes swimming lessons without water wings. He partakes an interest in sketching and dancing. *Moon Azucena Calkins: Moon is smart and quiet, and loves reading. She mostly spends her time sleeping, reading and watching TV. Moon also helps their siblings with life lessons and their homework. Moon is calm and collected, and a great friend to have. *Delphine Alouette Calkins: Delphine is the oldest, and keeps a close eye on the household when the parents are away. Delphine is an old soul and always thinks before she asks. She loves shopping, wine tasting, and boating. She also is on her school's cheerleading team and is the co-captain. Chapter One - Marisol is Born Marisol This day was going to come soon enough. The day all the womb water all came out without a warning. The day I was taken into the world and met my family. This day was going to come soon enough and we all knew it was. Being in the womb was so much fun. It was warm and soft and there was lots of water to swim in. It was quiet, but I didn't care. Then one day, all the water was gone and I heard loud screaming. Then I knew. It was time. Many moments passed. I was so cold. So very cold. A big, beaming bright light flashed directly into my chocolate brown eyes as I opened them for the very first time. I instantly realized I am not in the womb anymore. "Where am I?!" I screamed. My voice was oddly translated in high-pitched squeaks. "She-she's beautiful." The female penguin near me said. She loved me and gave me kisses on my head. "Congratulations, Aspen and Cordell!" a male penguin with black hair, black and blue glasses and a big white coat cheered. "It's a healthy and happy baby girl! What will you name her?" "We'll call her Marisol." the female penguin said. "Great!" the male penguin said. "Marisol will be warmed for one moment." "Ssshh.. relax, Marisol. Everything will be okay. Mumu is here." the female penguin called "Mumu" whispered. So, I'm Marisol. Marisol is me. I thought. "I'm Duh-Duh, Marisol!" another male penguin said and smiled. I was then warmed, weighed and wrapped in a pink fluffy wrap. It was comfy and I was immediately reheating. A fuzzy feeling warped around my body as I snuggled against the warmth. I was then carried in Mumu's arms while the "Duh-Duh" penguin started the car. We then were going to a place called "Home". I was looking forward to it. Really looking forward to it. Lyle I was in a deep sleep and was disrupted by yelling. "THE BABY IS ALMOST HERE!" yelled Delphine. I ran downstairs where everyone else was going and Moon turned on the TV. "When is the baby coming?" I asked Moon. "Just got a text from Mom. They're going to be here in a few minutes." Moon responded before adjusting her big cat eye glasses. Delphine turned on the TV and Vera immediately lunged for it. "GIVE ME!" she yelped and bit Delphine's arm. "Ah!" Delphine immediately reacted. She hid the bite mark with her hand and Vera switched it to the kid's channel. "So Vera, are you excited to see the new baby?" I smile. "No, Lyle!" pouted Vera. "Do you know how hard it is to have more siblings?! I don't want another stupid kid to share toys with!" Vera screams. "It's NOT FAIR!" Vera was always very very bratty, ever since we adopted her when she was 2 years old. It's difficult living with her. A light shone in the distance as a farmilliar light yellow car zoomed in the driveway. It was Mumu and Dada! "The baby is here!" Delphine screams. Everyone ran through the door like a stampede to see the baby. Marisol Mumu walked into a place I will be living in, I think that's an igloo.. this group of penguins said how cute I was. I needed a mirror. "Marisol," Mumu says. "These are the other children. Delphine, Moon and Lyle!" She explains while pointing to each penguin. "These are the other children, or your siblings. Delphine, Moon and Lyle!" How will I remember all those names?! ''I thought. Mumu carried me down a hallway and turned to a room with pink wallpaper with hearts on it. She set me down on a pink table and unwrapped the blanket. She then threw the blanket into a pink unsteady thing. "Crib!" said Mumu, and she pointed at the large pink thing. ''Okay, that's a crib. ''I thought. Mumu then walked to another door at the other side of the room and picked out clothing. She first put on a shiny golden thing on my head. "Tiara!" said Mumu. ''I'm learning new things everyday!' I thought, ''this is a tiara. ''Mumu then put a fluffy green thing around my neck, which she said was a "boa". She also put on a "dippy" on me and little "bunny slippers". Mumu also put on a show called "Elmo". I did not understand how TV's really worked, but it was cool to see a red monster behind the screen! Chapter Two - Marisol? Sitting up ''ALREADY? Aspen (Mumu) (Three months had passed) Marisol has turned out to be the sweetest pookie I have ever raised. Even though she was only born three months ago, I can see how kind and lovable she will be when she gets older. She is still drinking milky, but I think it's time for her to try mush mush. "Cordell!" I called to the dad of the family. "I'm going to start to feed little Marisol mush mush, okay?" "Of course!" replied Cordell. "Alright then!" I called to him. I took blueberries out of the fridge and peeled of the skin of each one. I always liked making homemade mush mush, and the kids always liked it better than the boxed ones you buy at the grocery store. I used tweezers to pick out the seeds, and I mashed the pulps into a mush. I took a banana from the banana stand and put it in the blender. When it was done, I mixed the two mushes and boiled it. As minutes pass, the Berry Mush Mush was done boiling. I poured it in a little bowl that Marisol could easily reach. She was taking a nap, so I would have to wake her so she can eat. "Marisol, your food is ready!" I called loudly. I picked her up, but at the same time my purse fell. I put her on the ground so I can pick up my purse. When I turned around, I gasped in amazement. She was sitting up with out help! "CORDELL!! KIDS!!" I yelled. "COME HERE THIS INSTANT! MARISOL IS SITTING UP!" It feels like she had just been born, but now Marisol had hit the first step of growing up. Marisol "Goo!" I squealed when Mumu picked me up off of the white carpet. She continued to carry me, and she laid me on the changing table of the room. Mumu started to walk to the closet, but I felt something heavy inside of me. Oh no, not again! All of a sudden my dippy turned brown. "MUMU! MY DIPPY IS BROWN!" I squealed, but my voice transmitted into normal cries to other penguins. Mumu walked over to me and eased my discomfort. Wiping away my tears, Mumu took off my dippy and put it in the garbage. She then took out a wash cloth and started to wipe my butt. I felt a very uncomfortable that Mumu was looking at my butt, but I don't know how to change a dippy on my own, so I will have to deal with it for now. She then put a thing called "Bai Bai Powder" on me. She replaced my normal white dippy with a princess dippy! After she changed my dippy, Mumu put a little "pullover" over it. I now have clothes on like my big wistas and broder! I get tired and my eyes felt saggy. Eventually Mumu walks upstairs to check on me. Chapter 3 - Vera's Plan '''Vera' I can't handle it. I can't live with another child. I have a perfect plan, I don't care if I get in trouble. It is 3 in the morning, and I just turned on Suicide Squad on YouTube. Ever since I started watching inappropriate videos, I memorized all of the curse words. It's not really my computer though, because I bought it with Mumu's money that I stole out of her purse. She'll never find out! And even if she did, what would she make me do? Make me watch Teen Titans Go for one year? Wear Delphine's old baby clothes for a week? Aspen (Mumu) It was all quiet around the igloo, but I still couldn't fall asleep. Someone in my brain was telling me that one of the kids were up. BANG! Something broke, and it was coming from Vera's room. Vera. That word hit me hard in the stomach. I knew she was naughty! I tiptoed out of me and Cordell's room and I quickly stalked to Vera's room. I twisted the knob of her room, and I looked inside. "Oh.. my.. god." My heart sank down to my stomach as I saw a 1200 dollar Macbook Air, in small, petite pieces on the floor. "VERA LORRAINE CALKINS, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR ONE MONTH!" I screamed loudly. Vera somehow memorized a swear word, as she whispered, "Fuck you" right into my face. "Never mind that, you're getting disowned!" I threw her out of the house. Chapter 4 - Searching For A New Pookie